


Good Night

by Raythefanatic



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Established Relationship, GravesBeaks Week 2020 (Disney), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raythefanatic/pseuds/Raythefanatic
Summary: Boyd has a nightmare well still understanding where he belongs after his trip to Tokyo feeling guilty for something he wants and needs to asks his dads, Mark and Falcon about as they all dozed off on the couch together.
Relationships: Mark Beaks/Falcon Graves
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> A quick little drabble and late again ahh!!! 
> 
> Day 7 of gravesbeaksweek 2020   
> Good night. 
> 
> Dealing with stuff I've been thinking about after the astro boyd epsiode 
> 
> -posted from phone so hopefully I got all the mistakes I'll have to fix my tags later and add it with the other later-

Boyd could feel his eyes growing heavy as he was quick to shake himself back awake. The living room was dark outside the light coming from the tv. Boyd looked back to see Falcon and Mark were both out cold. Careful not to wake either of them Boyd moved off the couch and made his way up the stairs. Wanting to go grab a blanket to bring back for all of them. 

The house was dead silent, not that there was often a lot of noise at home, but it was still different to the little parrot. Boyd made sure to carefully work his way up the stairs so not to let even a creak wake up his parents. He felt some achievement as he cleared the stairs and reached the very top. Looking back down for a quick moment, he could see the glowing blue light from the tv. Hearing nothing but the show that was left playing and the snores of his dad’s. 

Boyd smiled and made his way down the dark hallway, able to adjust to the darkness and see with ease. He struggled with the whole real boy thing but there were some perks of being an android. It didn’t matter though because he was definitely a real boy. Even his creator said as much. Boyd stopped suddenly.

Dr. Gearloose. 

When Boyd was found some memories were lost but recently he got them back. Boyd always knew he wasn’t really from Mark of course. But, now he had that information of his past. Losing control and going on a rampage. He’d done it before and did it again. Boyd looked down to his hands then shook his head again continuing his way to his dad’s room. Feeling further away then he should have been. 

He looked to the walls of the hall as he walked, he walked these halls many times but felt like paintings and other decorations were starting to repeat. Sometimes the walls changed, like he was back in a lab and not the house. He looked forward again, he knew the door should be coming up soon, in a few seconds he should be at the door. He wasn’t though the hall just seemed to keep going. Shifted from the house back to the lab. Then the streets of Japan. Boyd started to walk a bit faster to see if that would get him to the room sooner. 

Voice’s in his head suddenly got louder as he kept trying. 

Evil.

Killer robot.

It.

Dangerous. 

Defense droid. 

A weapon.

Boyd felt panicked as he started to run the halls still going on forever and ever almost like it was stretching out from the other end. He could see it though, the door. He just needed to get to the end of the street and he would be there. He just needed to get to that door. He closed his eyes tight trying to block out those voices. None of those were ture he wasn’t any of those things. Memories of destroying a city, fighting Gizmoduck, attacking at a party. Flashing in his mind the more he tried to ignore them. 

Sport.

Lad.

Good.

Chief.

Buddy.

2-BO

Son.

Boyd. 

Boyd, he may have changed the acronym but the name came from someone he loved. Who took him in. Mark. Soon he met Falcon next who loved him so much he worried how to be a proper father to Boyd. They treated him like a kid always first. Boyd opened his eyes finally at the door. Reaching out and taking hold of the door knob, the door opening and changing to a set of elevator doors instead. 

He opened his eyes finding himself sitting between Mark and Falcon. Looking around confused he thought he was in the hall just a moment ago. Everything he just went through felt like it was fading. 

“You alright there bud?”

Boyd looked up to see Mark had woken up. Mark found him and brought him to a home. He wouldn’t get rid of him, right? 

“Boyd?” 

Boyd looked to his right, this time to see Falcon was awak now too. He found Boyd to be a surprise, but even he wouldn’t get rid of him either, right? 

“Wow you’re shaking everything alright?” Mark asked as he sat up now fully awake.

“Are you cold? Can he get cold?” Falcon asked next 

“I was in the hall but it kept getting longer and it was dark, I was trying to go to your room. Then I wasn't home, then I was but when I got to the door finally it wasn't your room anymore." Boyd started to explain.

“Oh I think you had a nightmare there bud.” Mark said trying to reassure him

Boyd just turned and hugged Mark, suddenly burying his face into Mark’s signature grey hoodie. 

“Seems like it was a scary dream uh lad?” Falcon asked gently speaking as he placed his hand on Boyd's back.

Boyd peaked too look over to Falcon and nodded a little bit. So many questions on his mind now feeling a little confused and lost. But now, now he didn’t. Sitting between the two of them made things better. Falcon reached with his freed hand to pull the blanket they hung over the couch. And covered up Boyd with it. Boyd relaxed a little and stayed like that curled up between them. Yet, he still had thoughts running wild in his head a question he was dying to ask since he got back home. 

"Can I ask something?" Boyd said speaking up suddenly. 

Mark and Falcon looked down to him, so he could see he had their attention. He slightly played with the fabric of Mark's jacket between his fingers. 

"Go on we're listening." Falcon said calmly.

Boyd nodded he felt guilty though as he held tighter on to Mark. "A-after I went to Japan and everything that happened there. I just well been wondering if it would be okay if. I still love you and you're my dad's I don't want anything to change but I."

"Hey, take a breath their sport." Mark said "we know all that so what's going on?"

"Is it okay if I talk and visit with Dr. Gearloose." He said quietly a bit worried how they would react. Mostly Mark. 

"Is that what's been eating at you?" Mark said as he placed his own hand on top of Boyd's head.

"I just thought you might think I didn't want to be with you anymore if I wanted to be around Dr.Gearloose too."

“Of course not Boyd, I think it’s important to keep that connection for you. We can find a way to make it work.” Falcon offered then looked over to Mark as did Boyd.

“Well I mean” Mark started with but then looked down to see those bright blue eyes of Boyd’s and sighed “Yes we’ll make it work for you.” 

Boyd smiled a bit and nuzzled into Mark’s side happily. “I love you” feeling his eyes growing heavy again as he let out a yawn. 

“I think someone’s ready for bed.” Mark said as he went to check his phone to see what Boyd’s battery was at.

“We should get you into bed then” Falcon added as he looked as well.

“Just a few more minutes here?” Boyd asked again, trying to fight the need to close his eyes. 

Falcon looked to check with Mark, who put his phone down and warped an arm around Boyd. “I think a few more minutes will be okay”

Falcon, put his own arm around Mark to bring the two of them close to himself. Boyd let his eyes close finally as he felt content being snug between his dad’s, yawning again as he couldn’t fight his need for sleep anymore.


End file.
